1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to a stylus retaining mechanism, and, particularly, to a stylus retaining mechanism used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, such as palmtop computers, hand-held computers, laptop computers, mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), include a stylus or a touch pen. This can be utilized to input information into the electronic device, to select menu options or otherwise navigate through a touch control graphical user interfaces of an operating system or the current software. Generally, the stylus is stored inside a housing of the portable electronic device. A stylus retaining mechanism is used to retain the stylus. A conventional stylus retaining mechanism includes a hook to lock the stylus. However, the stylus is easy to be tightly locked by the hook but it is hard to take out.
Therefore, there is chamber for improvement within the art.